


Into the ocean, End it all

by Lynn_Nexus



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Near Death, Potionless - Freeform, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Nexus/pseuds/Lynn_Nexus
Summary: Nothing quite like watching the woman you love being thrown off a cliff.Luckily Bog's there to catch her.





	Into the ocean, End it all

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little idea that popped up today while I was trying to get a larger story figured out...
> 
> Bog's a mer, Marianne's a land elf. No idea if this will end up as part of the larger story or if it's just a little tiny snippit of a stand alone idea that will never go anywhere. Had some trouble with tenses today so... sorry bout that... Either way, Enjoy? 
> 
> Marianne's look is based off this... just... more fin... XD  
> https://kiyomi-chan16.deviantart.com/art/Strange-Magic-Mermaid-AU-574426303  
> Sorry there's no image of Bog cus... Well I'm probably the only person in the world who'd base a mer off a fusion of a crab/flying fish/eel combo... so... think Bog but long ass tail and fins instead of wings... Oh and more skin less scale... I really need to actually try and friggin draw this but FRICK I'm so out of friggin practice... Bleh.

She'd sailed through the air like she could fly. He watched in horror as she was plummeting from the cliff side above. Her long hair cut short, the pale dress she wore flapped around her like useless wings. He had to try, had to do something, _had_ to. He had fins that were like sails, had a strong tail, he _had_ to fly. But watching her fall and having to wait killed him, stabbed in at his gut and ripped up to his ribs, tearing through his soft underbelly. She didn't put her arms up to shield her just welcomed the destruction hitting the churning water was going to cause her. He'd never flown before, never used his fins above the water but damn him it _had_ to work. 

Almost, almost... 

The merman ejected himself from the water, four wing like sails that stretched from his back held stiff and thin long appendages straightened the membrane so that, for just a moment, he could glide through the air. Long arms with claw tipped fingers dripped salt and wet as they reached forward. 

The moment slowed, was he going to make it? Would it be enough? Could he save her?

Her eyes were still closed. She didn't want to see her end. Didn't want to see the water coming up to meet her. To smash and swallow her at the base of the cliff. One claw tip caught her dress as his arm slipped around her shoulders. His brown with hints of green was only slightly lighter than the dark water below them. His other arm caught her hips as her shoulders slam into his chest. His dark covers her light, a protective cocoon of shell and flesh wraps around her as he pulled her body to his chest and angled them so that they'll slip into the water without harm, without damage to her. She doesn't move in his arms as they slip into the cold, unforgiving water.

When he was finally able to halt their momentum he looked down into his arms and pink floated around her. He hadn't seen, couldn't see, the blood until now. He surfaces with her, cradling the most important person he's ever known. He held her head above water, hoped she would breathe. Did he make a mistake? Did he cause this? Her face is perfect except for the trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. She's so _still_. He held her body above him so he could press his ear to her chest. She's still warm, there's still sound. She lives but... He doesn't know how to save an elf. Doesn't know how to heal one. He hesitates for only a fraction of a second, scooping the chain off his neck and slipping it around hers, looping it over her head and slipping it past her long, elegant ears. Noise brings his attention to the cliff, drew his eyes up. 

The cad had seen him save her. That wretched excuse, that waste of flesh that dared to call himself her fiance was shouting and pointing. _He_ was the one to throw her off the damn cliff. He didn't even deserve to be in the same sea as her! But Bog had to move. There was no time to consider how badly that oaf deserved to be the one eaten by the sea. Bog pressed his lips to hers, the taste of salt and tang of blood on her lips, kissed her like she'd shown him. Then he gripped the amulet and whispered the words, he slipped beneath the waves as her body twisted in his arms. Gills split like wounds along her throat and he ripped the cloth away from her torso, splitting it so that gills and fins could do what they needed. Her gills fluttered weakly and he finished shredding the fabric away from her shoulders, the fabric away from her hips, leaving only the slip of lace across her bust. She was a modest thing, against all odds, so he could leave her that bit of fabric. He watched as her legs melted together, dark purple scales that faded into lavender and blue, tipped black and decorated with spots of orange at the fin of her new tail. Once he had thought he'd seen the most beautiful creature in all the ocean, but she was far more lovely than anything else he'd ever seen. 

Gently he caressed her side, encouraging her gills to work as he sped them through the waves, her fins fluttering like the dress had as she fell. They would be there soon, back to the place he'd shown her, the place only mer knew, the place where she'd stolen his heart. There was magic there, something he could use to heal her, to make her whole so long as her gills still fluttered and her heart still beat when he got her there he could save her. He sped them through the water, careening through the kelp and around rocky outcroppings, through a space in the coral to the under sea cave. Tiny vents kept the water warm, warmer than was truly comfortable but she had enjoyed the heat on her skin and scales. Soft sand cradled her as he set her limp body down to sweep around the cave, plucking one of the glowing globs that floated among the rocks around the vents.

“Please Love... Marianne...” His voice whispered between his fangs as he pressed the floating drop to her lips. She twitched, her purple lips pursed and he saw her try to breath the thing in. She needed to pull it into her mouth for the magic to work, it was a tiny thing and he could force it into her mouth. He gripped the back of her head and her chin as he slid closer to her in the water, her arms hanging limp in the water, her tail fanning in the current. He pressed his lips to hers again, holding the thing in his mouth and shoving it into her mouth with his tongue. She could hit him for it later, scold and seethe at him for being a cad when she could speak, he'd take her hate and her ire with a gleeful grin... so long as she lived. His tongue receded back into his own mouth and he held her jaw closed with a thumb. 

But she was still. Draped on the current like kelp, she hung limply in the water as he pulled her up with him. He didn't understand. She had been alive when he brought her here, she flinched and pursed her lips. Her heart still hammered a slow beat in her chest, beautiful and perfect. But the magic he put in her mouth... she was still dieing. Pain and sorrow welled in his chest, stole the water from his gills. He looked down into her face, eyes still closed against her doom, head drifting slightly to the side she lay in his arms. The gills on her throat were exposed. She'd shown him, shown him how her kind, how the elves expressed their love. The press of lips to lips, and he'd told her about how his kind would press lips and teeth to gills. It showed trust, it showed affection, it held as much power as their kisses. But he'd never _shown_ her. Now as she was slipping through his fingers he knew he had only one chance. 

His tail wound around hers and he curled over her, her body bending back easily, exposing her throat to him. He longed to press his face into the soft, yielding flesh, to nuzzle and nip at her gills, to tell her without words how wonderful he thought she was. He twisted his hand against her head and pulled her face to his own gills. I trust you. I need you more than breathing. “Please... Marianne...” He buried his face in her hair as he held her face to his throat. 

There was a flash of brilliant green light. Bog lifted his head to look around and felt the effects like a roll of thunder. Her nose turned into his throat, her lips pressed his hide, her arms wound slowly around him, her tail twitched where it was wound with his. Blunt teeth scraped a gill, more gently than he'd ever imagined her, it sent a wave of shivers through his body as he tilted his head back for her. Her fingers hooked over the spine that held his top fin, her other hand slid up his chest and to his throat, fingers dancing delicately across his other gills. She threw her head back and gasped, her smooth body sliding up in his arms, his fingers trailing down her spine as she moved. The little green blob floated out of her mouth, spent and dim as it floated away towards the roof of the cave.

A shiver ran down her whole body as he watched in wonder as she became aware of what was happening. Eyes as bright as the sun on the sand opened and she looked around at the roof of the cave. “Marianne... Kin... ya hear me?” He questioned, he wasn't sure what was happening, the magic was never so dramatic as this. She breathed as though she was on land even as her gills worked properly. She took a deep breath of water in through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, closing her eyes again. Her fingers traced through the red black curls of hair on his scalp. “Bog...” Her voice was as weak her her body had been. “How?” She asked and blue eyes looked up at her, his arms only looped around her loosely now. “M sorry Marianne... Ah shoulda been thare sooner...” She smiled and looked down at him where she was floating, cocking her head at him. “But you came...” he felt shell press against her scales as his arms tightened around her again. “Ya nearly _died_!” She made a face of loving frustration. “But you saved me!” As his lips formed another rebuttal she made a little growl and pulled his face into her throat.

Bog had to laugh. “Demanding wee thing...” But he did as he had wished he could. Bog pressed his face into her gills and nipped gently along their edges, leaving her to shudder at the sensation. “Land's sake!” She swore, shocked and he pulled his face back, looking up to her with worried blue eyes. Her eyelids fluttered and she nibbled her lip. “I didn't say _stop_...” She scolded, and he knew. He knew she was alright, she didn't hate him, she trusted him...

And he adored her.


End file.
